I Hate the World
" | tituloe = "Odio al mundo" | temporada = 6 | numero = 4 | total = 79 | emision = Octubre 17, 2019 | escritor = Matthew Cruz | director = Scott Printz | aud = 2.10 | anterior = Do You Think I'm a Bad Man? | siguiente = We're All Gonna Die }} es el cuarto episodio de la sexta y última temporada de la serie estadounidense How to Get Away with Murder, este es el episodio #79 en general. Fue emitido por primera vez el 17 de octubre de 2019 en abc a las 10|9c. __TOC__ Sinopsis El FBI continúa interrogando a Connor, lo que lo lleva a entrar en pánico bajo la presión. Mientras tanto, Annalise, Tegan y sus estudiantes defienden a una mujer acusada de violar los derechos civiles de un hombre discapacitado por desarrollar una aplicación que lo discrimina. Por otro lado, Bonnie ayuda a Nate a encontrar más información sobre Tegan; Michaela y Gabriel viajan a Nueva York para encontrar a su padre. Resumen thumb|left|250px|Michaela grita preocupada por Connor, quien tiene un ataque de pánico en la habitación contigua a la de su compañera. Justo después de que Connor cae desplomado al suelo, nos transportamos nuevamente a la habitación en la que Michaela fue interrogada anteriormente por los agentes del FBI. Ella comienza a golpear la pared, gritando preocupada por su amigo. Mientras Michaela llora, volvemos a ver una vez más la fotografía del arma homicida, el cual se trata de un atizador para chimenea. Mediante diferentes escenas, vemos sangre salpicando en una pared y el atizador siendo levantado, lleno de sangre. Gabriel-escucha-terapia-Samnalise-604.png|Gabriel escucha sesiones de Sam y Annalise. Tegan-divorcepapers-604.png|Tegan observa sus papeles de divorcio. Michaela-investiga-SolomonVick-604.png|Michaela investiga a Solomon Vick. Asher-Bonnie-604.png|Bonnie revela que Frank no llegó a casa. En el presente, vemos a Annalise sacar de su cocina un teléfono desechable que mantiene en secreto. Ella llama al banco Bermuda North Atlantic, y les da su contraseña para acceder a su cuenta. Annalise le pide a la mujer en el teléfono que la ayude a hacer una transferencia de $50,000 dólares en su cuenta. Al mismo tiempo, escuchamos en voice over una grabación de las sesiones de terapia entre Annalise y su antiguo terapeuta: Sam. Pronto vemos a Gabriel escuchándolas, y en estas cintas Annalise dice que usaba a Eve para dejar de odiarse a si misma. En Caplan & Gold, Tegan revisa unos papeles de su divorcio con su ex: Cora Duncan. Al mismo tiempo, Michaela investiga a Solomon Vick en internet, y descubre que es millonario. Ella descubre que Solomon dará una conferencia en Nueva York. thumb|left|250px|Annalise confirma que su balance (en una cuenta secreta) es de $208,000 dólares. Oliver la interrumpe en el momento menos oportuno, y ella cierra su laptop. Oliver le revela que está drogado, y Michaela les cuenta a Oliver y a Connor que irá a "Poconos" el fin de semana junto a Gabriel. Por su parte, Gabriel sigue escuchando las grabaciones, y escucha que su profesora fue abusada por su propio tío. Por su parte, Asher pasa por Bonnie a su casa para irse al trabajo juntos. Ella le señala que Frank no llegó a casa la noche anterior, y ambos asumen que se acostó con una mujer. Gabriel sigue escuchando las grabaciones, y volvemos a Annalise, quien pregunta por el saldo total en su cuenta. La mujer en el teléfono le revela que tiene $208,000 dólares, y Annalise termina la llamada, aparentemente aliviada. thumb|250px|center Por su parte, Nate saca de su caja fuerte los archivos de Denver. Una vez que se sienta en su sala de estar, él toma la carpeta de Annalise y se muestra pensativo mientras observa... Nate-FBI-604.png FBI-Nate-604.png Nate se reúne con los agentes Lanford y Avery Norris como vimos al final del episodio anterior. Nate les pregunta si descubrieron algo sobre Tegan, pero Norris le dice que tienen evidencia de que Miller no estuvo involucrado en absoluto en el asesinato del Sr. Lahey. Lanford le dice a Nate que descubrieron algo que podría cerrar el caso de su padre, pero a cambio necesitará que les ayude a cerrar otro caso: el de Annalise Keating. Nate le dice que no necesitan su ayuda, pero Lanford le pregunta que porque sigue sacrificando su vida por Annalise. Nate sigue negando a ayudarlos, pero en pocas palabras: Lanford le ofrece un empleo en el FBI. ---- }} En el presente, Nate sigue pensando sobre que debería hacer respecto a la oferta de los agentes. thumb|left|250px|De izquierda a derecha: El abogado de Carl, Carl, Heidi Turpin, Robert Hseih, Tegan Price y Annalise Keating. En Caplan & Gold, vemos a Annalise y a Tegan en una reunión con su nueva cliente (Heidi Turpin) y Robert Hsieh, al igual que con la persona que la está demandando: Carl –y su abogado–. En esta reunión Tegan le explica a Carl que Heidi Turpin no puede tomar la responsabilidad del hecho de que se haya sentido discriminado –por ser una persona en silla de ruedas que solo hace match con personas en silla de ruedas– en la aplicación de citas que ella desarrolló, "Flirt Inferno". A pesar de esto, ellos le ofrecen $50,000 dólares. Carl les reclama que no quiere el dinero, y que solo quiere que Heidi modifique el algoritmo. Cuando ella prefiere no hacerlo, él se niega a aceptar el trato, y junto a su abogado les informan que los van a demandar por violar los derechos civiles de Carl. Momentos después, Tegan, Annalise y Robert van a ver a los estudiantes y les informan sobre el caso. Robert se presenta como el abogado de planta de Flirt Inferno. Asher menciona que él usa la aplicación, y Robert le señala que deben probar que la aplicación no esta discriminando a nadie. thumb|250px|Annalise, Tegan y Robert le cuentan a los estudiantes de la clínica sobre el caso. Connor se queja de que el caso no sea pro-bono, pero Annalise le recuerda el error que hizo que casi deportaran a sus clientes. Robert menciona que están en nuevo territorio, y hace un chiste sobre Star Trek. Annalise ignora el comentario, y les pide que los ayuden a detener a Carl. Connor señala que es un hombre discapacitado, pero Tegan le dice que le pida a Oliver que encuentre algo sobre Carl que los pueda ayudar con el caso. Por otro lado, vemos a Oliver horneando y cantando en la cocina mientras aparentemente se encuentra bajo el efecto de las drogas. Connor y Asher llaman a Oliver y le piden que se presente en la oficina antes de que Tegan se moleste, y Asher pregunta sobre Michaela. Connor le cuenta que ella y Gabriel volverán después del fin de semana. thumb|left|250px|Michela y Gabriel asisten a la conferencia de Solomon Vick en Nueva York. Por su parte, Gabriel le pregunta a Michaela si puede permitirse comprar los boletos para la conferencia, a lo que ella responde que cuando demuestre la paternidad de Solomon podrá permitirse comprar hasta una isla. Ella le cuenta a Gabriel sobre su plan para conseguir una muestra de ADN de Solomon y así probar su paternidad. Gabriel le pregunta que si quiere algo más que solo dinero por parte de Solomon, lo que ella niega. Una vez que inicia la conferencia, Solomon Vick parece no ser tan mala persona como Michaela pensaba, incluso señalando que es un feminista y que tiene un plan para invertir en proyecto de mujeres. Él revela que su empresa –Vick Capital–, abrirá un fondo de inversión de $500 millones de dólares para invertir específicamente en mujeres empresarias. Por su parte, a Gabriel le agrada lo que dice Solomon, y Michaela se molesta por esto. En Caplan & Gold, Asher utiliza la aplicación para intentar conocer a una chica. Oliver llega apresurado, y Connor le dice que debe encontrar algo sobre Carl que les pueda ser útil para ganar su caso. Asher intenta probar que la aplicación no tiene la culpa de la discriminación que se puede dar por medio de los usuarios. Oliver le menciona que siendo asiático, es difícil conocer a alguien. Asher consigue emparejarse con una super modelo. thumb|right|250px|Tegan, Annalise y Robert trabajan en el caso de Heidi Turpin y Flirt Inferno.Por su parte, Annalise le sugiere a Tegan y a Robert que Heidi cambie el algoritmo; Robert le aclara que Heidi ha estado desarrollando el algoritmo por más de 10 años, y ambos comentan sobre si usarían aplicaciones para conseguir citas, mientras comienzan a coquetear sutilmente. Por otro lado, Tegan sugiere que presenten una respuesta a la demanda bajo la base de "interferencia tortuosa" para probar que cambiar el algoritmo le costaría monetariamente a Heidi. Momentos después, Bonnie entra a la reunión, y Tegan le pide que le resuma apartados de la ley refiriéndose al espacio digital. Una vez que Bonnie va a la oficina de Tegan, donde toma los archivos de su divorcio. Más tarde, vemos que se los lleva a Nate, y le comenta que ahí se enlistan todas las finanzas de Tegan. Ella le recomienda buscar si esta relacionada con Jorge o con Xavier. Agentes FBI 604.png Michaela-Gabriel-grabaciones-604.png Poco después, Nate le lleva estos documentos a Lanford y a Norris, quienes le preguntan que como los ayudará eso en su caso contra Annalise. Nate les aclara que no ayudará a ese caso, pero si ayudará a cerrar el de su padre. Norris asume que Nate los obtuvo ilegalmente. Nate les dice que si quieren ayuda con el caso de Annalise deberán cerrar el de su padre primero. Por su parte, Michaela bromea con Gabriel en su hotel lujoso, pero él esta enfocado en las grabaciones de las terapias entre Sam y Annalise. En las grabaciones, Sam le pregunta a Annalise sobre el sexo con Eve. Annalise se niega inicialmente, pero Sam le recuerda que fue abusada sexualmente, y que es importante hablar de ello. Gabriel se disculpa por la conversación que están escuchado. Annalise responde a las preguntas de Sam, contándole que cuando tiene sexo se siente desasociada, pero también le ayuda a sentirse mejor. thumb|right|250px|Oliver y Asher le cuentan a Annalise y a Tegan lo que descubrieron sobre Carl. En el presente, Annalise entra a Flirt Inferno (la aplicación de citas), y cuando le preguntan su orientación, ella selecciona "bisexual". En la cinta de grabación, escuchamos que Sam le pide a Annalise que exploren su sexualidad para llegar al fondo de su trauma. Momentos después, Tegan entra a la oficina de Annalise y le pregunta si se siente incómoda porque Robert parecía estar coqueteando; Annalise le responde que si en realidad estuvo coqueteando, seguramente solo es porque secretamente trabaja para el FBI. Annalise cambia el tema y le reclama a Tegan que no ha llamado a su ex para firmar el divorcio. Tegan le cuenta que Cora esta saliendo con alguien, y Annalise le recomienda que firme los papeles. Su conversación es interrumpida cuando Asher y Oliver llegan a la oficina de su profesora y le dicen que saben como ganar el caso: Carl se identifica como incel. [ver más] Oliver les muestra un foro en internet, en el que Carl puso comentarios negativos en contra de las mujeres en general. thumb|left|250px|Michaela observa a Solomon, e intenta recolectar una muestra de ADN para comprobar si él es su padre o no. En una reunión con Carl y su abogado, Annalise, Tegan y Robert le dicen a Carl que no quieren revelar que es un incel. Ellos le dicen que solo debe retirar su demanda en contra de Heidi, pero él se niega. Carl les dice que no esta en contra de la ley ser un incel, pero lo que si viola la ley es discriminar a alguien por serlo. Heidi le ofrece a Carl cinco millones de dólares, pero él sigue negándose, y le dice que lo único que quiere es que su algoritmo sea modificado. Esa noche, Michaela observa a Solomon coqueteando con una mujer en el bar del hotel en el que dio la conferencia. Cuando parece que Solomon se irá con aquella mujer, Michaela se percata de que el empresario dejó su bebida sola. La jóven decide apresurarse para conseguir el vaso y tomarlo como muestra de ADN, pero un mesero retira el vaso antes de que ella pueda conseguirlo. thumb|right|250px|Oliver le propone a Connor tener un trío, y comienza a buscar a un candidato en Flirt Inferno. En la casa de los Keating 4, Oliver observa Flirt Inferno con Connor a un lado, y después Asher llega preguntando si puede mudarse a la habitación vacía de Laurel. Asher le reclama a Oliver que esté en la aplicación de citas cuando está casado, pero Oliver les revela a él y a su esposo que está interesado en tener un trío. Connor, sorprendido, descubre que consiguieron un match con un chico llamado Ravi. Oliver se justifica diciendo que el FBI o los Castillo pueden aparecer en cualquier momento, así que prefiere hacer eso a esperar nervioso. Connor accede, y Oliver le manda un mensaje a Ravi, invitándolo a tener un trío. Asher solo dice que odia ser heterosexual. Por su parte, Annalise observa la aplicación de citas y parece rechazar muchas de las opciones, a excepción de Robert. thumb|left|250px|Annalise le cuenta a Tegan sobre el uso que el gobierno le dará al algoritmo de Heidi. Tegan le pide que la ayude a ganar el caso. A la mañana siguiente, ella le dice a Robert que le mintió sobre usar las aplicaciones de citas. Él bromea, y luego le dice que él también está en la aplicación. Annalise le aclara que solo está ahí para investigar el caso. Él sigue burlándose de ella, pero Annalise le dice que cree que tanto él como Heidi, les están ocultando algo. Robert le explica a Annalise que Heidi ofreció 5 millones de dólares porque el gobierno quiere comprar su algoritmo por 50 millones de dólares. Más tarde, Annalise le explica a Tegan que el gobierno planea utilizar el algoritmo para discriminar a las personas de color en ofertas laborales y condiciones de vida. Tegan le dice que aunque el mundo es injusto, ella ha trabajado muy duro para llegar a donde esta ahora. Pero para hacer un verdadero cambio, ella necesita obtener el poder que le ofrece Caplan & Gold, por lo que le pide a Annalise que la ayude a ganar el caso. thumb|right|250px|Michaela interrumpe la conferencia para preguntarle a Solomon si se ha acostado con alguna de sus clientes alguna vez. Solomon niega haberlo hecho, y ella se sienta satisfecha, sabiendo que hay más. En las conferencias de Vick Capital, Solomon explica que además de aportar sus $500 millones de dólares, deben actuar en sus creencias, diciendo que todos sus empleados ganan lo mismo sin importar su género. Michaela se molesta, e interrumpe la conferencia para preguntarle a Solomon si respeta su creencia de equidad de género en su vida personal. Solomon se sorprende, y le responde que aplica sus creencias tanto en su vida personal como profesional. Michaela entonces le pregunta si nunca se ha acostado con un cliente, lo cual toma a Solomon por sorpresa. Michaela le menciona las consecuencias de acostarse con alguien relacionado a un caso, y Solomon le dice que lo entiende. Michaela se sienta complacida, sabiendo la verdad sobre él y su madre. Solomon solo observa fijamente a Michaela, mientras Kelly continúa haciéndole preguntas al fundador de Vick Capital. thumb|left|250px|Asher intercepta a Carl para ofrecerle las contraseñas de Heidi. En Caplan & Gold, Robert llega con Tegan y Annalise para decirles que Heidi se niega a cambiar el algoritmo. Sin embargo, a Annalise se le ocurre un nuevo plan; en escenas alternas, vemos como Asher se encuentra en la calle con Carl y le cuenta que Heidi venderá su algoritmo por $50 millones de dólares. Antes de esto, Asher se niega a hablar mal de las mujeres para ganar el caso. Annalise le dice que es una orden; cuando habla con Carl, Asher hace comentarios machistas contra las mujeres. Carl no cree que Asher esté de su lado, por lo que se retira. Antes de dejarlo ir, Asher le muestra un papel y le dice que así es como ganará el caso. Carl se interesa, y le pregunta sobre el papel. Asher le dice que contiene todas las contraseñas de Heidi. En C&G, Heidi se niega inicialmente a compartir sus contraseñas personales, pero Robert, Tegan y Annalise la convencen de hacerlo. Heidi escribe sus contraseñas en el papel que Asher le entrega a Carl. thumb|right|250px|Carl y su abogado descubren que Heidi y sus abogados le tendieron una trampa. En el presente, Carl y su abogado acuden a C&G para una reunión. Ahí, Tegan le informa al abogado de Carl, que su cliente subió de manera ilegal un vídeo sexual de Heidi a internet (Reddit). Carl niega haber subido el video, pero Annalise y Robert le cuentan que su experto en sistemas informáticos pudo rastrear la dirección IP de la computadora de Carl en el video. Tegan dice que cuando logren comprobar que hackeo a Heidi con una orden judicial, lo van a demandar por difamación, acoso, extorsión y conspiración. Carl les dice que probará que lo engañaron, pero su abogado le dice que debe saber cuando rendirse. Carl le dice que se niega a rendirse ante una habitación llena de mujeres. En las Oficinas del FBI, los agentes Lanford y Norris le informan a Nate que revisaron los papeles de divorcio de Tegan y Cora, y en la parte financiera descubrieron que Tegan es propietaria de acciones equivalentes a medio millón de dólares en una compañía llamada Harrington Holdings – y Laurel Castillo es la dueña de dicha compañía. Más tarde, Nate se reúne con Bonnie para contarle esto, y le dice que es prueba de que Tegan ayudó a Laurel a desaparecer; y Laurel le pagó con las acciones de su compañía. thumb|left|250px|Annalise rechaza a Robert inicialmente, pero al final acepta ir a comer helado con él. Más tarde, Annalise se encuentra con Carl en C&G. Ella le pregunta que es lo que quiere ganar, y él responde que solo lo que se merece: conocer a alguien. Annalise le revela que ese es su problema: no son las mujeres, si no su creencia de "lo que merece", y le intenta hacer comprender que él no es el único que tiene problemas. Él le dice que nadie la rechaza a ella porque no esta en una silla de ruedas, pero Annalise le recuerda que ella es una mujer de color, y ha sido rechazada toda su vida. Ella le recomienda que antes de buscar a una mujer a quien amar, primero aprenda a amarse a si mismo. Poco después, Annalise le anuncia a sus compañeros y a Heidi que Carl retiró la demanda. Heidi se lo agradece, pero Annalise le responde (algo molesta) que su algoritmo perpetuará el racismo, y esta a punto de entregárselo a un gobierno que no le dará un buen uso. Annalise le dice que se irá probablemente a prisión por lo que hizo en su pasado, pero que la verá ahí. Robert sigue a Annalise hasta la puerta del elevador, y le intenta sacar plática. Annalise le pregunta si está coqueteando con ella, a lo que Robert responde preguntando que como podría invitarla a tomar un trago con él. Annalise lo rechaza, pero poco después acepta a salir a comer helado con él. thumb|right|250px|Asher habla con Connor y Oliver sobre sentirse solo, y cómo quiere tener a alguien especial a su lado. Por su parte, Oliver le informa a Connor que Ravi aceptó tener un trío con ellos esa misma noche. Asher le pregunta al matrimonio si en verdad harán un trío, algo que sorprende a Connor un poco cuando lo piensa. Asher le pregunta a sus amigos que porque nadie lo quiere a él, y señala que Michaela está saliendo con la última persona con la que debería estar saliendo, mientras él esta solo. Connor y Oliver intentan animarlo, pero cuando Asher recibe un match con una chica linda, se retracta celebrando que tendrá sexo esa noche. Bonnie llega a la oficina de Tegan por la noche, y le entrega el papeleo que le pidió para el caso. Sin embargo, Tegan se disculpa diciéndole que el caso terminó, y dice que olvidó informarla para terminar con su investigación. Tegan recibe la llamada de Cora (su ex), y Bonnie se dispone a salir, pero Tegan rechaza la llamada. thumb|left|250px|Tegan le advierte a Bonnie que no vuelva a espiar entre sus documentos. Bonnie le señala que vio sus papeles de divorcio, y le dice que no debería firmarlos. Tegan le dice que está despedida, pero Bonnie le explica que no está interesada en su vida personal, pero que no sería buena abogada si no le dijera que esta recibiendo un trato injusto. Tegan, tragándose su orgullo, le pregunta que porque no debería firmarlos. Bonnie le dice que las acciones de Barrington fueron obtenidas después de su separación, por lo que no deberían dividir. Tegan le dice que no quiere ese dinero, y que fue regalo de Jorge cuando ella vivía en México, también señala que se arrepiente de lo que hizo para obtener ese dinero. Sin embargo, le advierte a Bonnie que la matará si vuelve a espiar entre sus cosas de nuevo, a lo que Bonnie responde disculpándose. thumb|right|250px|Solomon confronta a Michaela en su habitación de hotel.Por su parte, Michaela le pide ayuda a Gabriel para llevar a cabo su nuevo plan: entrar a escondidas a la habitación de Solomon. Gabriel le dice que vaya a hablar con él y le diga quien es. Ambos tienen una discusión, que termina en Gabriel lastimando los sentimientos de Michaela, y ella pidiéndole que se vaya a casa. Más tarde, Michaela logra entrar a la habitación de Solomon y consigue tomar un cepillo de dientes y un cepillo de cabello. Antes de irse, ella se distrae y comienza a observar algunos objetos en la habitación de quien podría ser su padre biológico. En el momento menos oportuno, Solomon entra a la habitación y Michaela se oculta en el suelo. Cuando ella intenta escapar, Solomon la confronta y le revela que sabe quien es, llamándola por su nombre. Michaela, en shock, sale corriendo de la habitación llorando. thumb|left|250px|Oliver tiene su primer trío con Connor y un chico de la aplicación, [[Ravi.]] Por otro lado, Connor y Oliver brindan con un trago junto a Ravi. Oliver, nervioso, comienza a hablar con ellos sobre poner reglas en la cama. Connor besa a Oliver, y luego Ravi se acerca y comienzan a besarse. Mientras Ravi y Oliver se quitan la ropa, Connor observa, y luego se les une en la cama. Todos, desnudos, comienzan a disfrutar de la noche. En su primera cita, Annalise y Robert comen helado, y él le pregunta a la profesora sobre su secreto más vergonzoso. Annalise se niega a abrirse, pero Robert continúa intentando hablar con ella. Annalise, preocupada, le pide que le diga que no trabaja para el FBI. Robert se sorprende, y le dice que trabajar para el FBI no puede ser la única razón por la que alguien se interese por ella. Annalise le señala que basta con buscarla en google para encontrar las razones por las que nadie debería salir con ella, algo con lo que Robert asiente. Robert-Annalise-helado-604.png Solomon-Michaela-604.png|Solomon y Michaela se encuentran. Sin embargo, él le dice que esta con ella porque esta interesado en conocerla. Annalise le revela que es una alcohólica, y Robert revela que tiene un mal historial crediticio. Ella también le revela que tiene problemas de ira, y que todos creen que asesinó a su esposo. "Esto es solo la superficie", revela Annalise, pero Robert le dice que no busca cambiarla, ni arreglarla, pero si quiere conocerla. Mientras tanto, Gabriel continúa escuchando las sesiones entre Annalise y Sam; en estas, Annalise le revela a su terapeuta que terminó con Eve porque está enamorada de alguien más. Al mismo tiempo, Michaela se encuentra con Solomon en el bar del hotel, y se sienta a su lado. Él la invita a sentarse, y Michaela accede solo si le puede preguntar todo lo que quiera: ella le pregunta que cuando supo que era ella, y Solomon le revela que desde que la vio en la conferencia, cuando ella comenzó a interrogarlo. Chloe-604.png|Chloe visita a su hermano, Asher. Bonnie-Nate-604.png|Bonnie y Nate discuten sobre Tegan. Gabriel-AK-604.png|Gabriel visita a Annalise. AK-Gabriel-604.png|Annalise escucha su terapia con Sam. Él le revela a su hija que ha esperado a que ese día llegue desde hace mucho tiempo. En su apartamento, Asher perfuma todo el lugar (y a si mismo), esperando a su cita. Poco después, él recibe una visita inesperada: Chloe Millstone entra a su apartamento y le dice que necesita hablar con él. Asher le pide que lo deje solo, ya que tiene una cita, pero Chloe le revela que ella fingió ser alguien más para poder hablar con él. En C&G, Tegan llama a Cora, y le deja un mensaje de voz, diciéndole que finalmente está lista para hacerlo – refiriéndose al divorcio. En casa de Bonnie, Nate le dice a Bonnie que está siendo muy inocente. Bonnie le dice que Jorge le dió las acciones a Tegan, no Laurel. Bonnie le dice a Nate que cree que esta equivocado acerca de Tegan, justo como ella cree que esta equivocada acerca de él. Más tarde, Annalise recibe un mensaje de Robert pidiéndole una segunda cita, lo cual la hace sonreír. De repente, Gabriel toca a la puerta de Annalise, y una vez dentro de su apartamento, él le dice que todo lo inició ella. Annalise le pide que se vaya, pero Gabriel le dice que había dicho que él fue quien se le declaró, cuando en realidad fue ella: como prueba, le reproduce las grabaciones en su cara. thumb|right|250px|Frank aparece inconsciente y cubierto de sangre en la puerta de Bonnie. Bonnie le pregunta a Nate que quien le dijo que Laurel es dueña de esa compañía. Ella, preocupada, le pregunta si fue el FBI... Nate no responde, pero eso es respuesta suficiente para Bonnie. Ella le pregunta si esta trabajando con ellos, a lo que él rápidamente le responde que no. Bonnie le pide que no le mienta, pero antes de que puedan continuar con su conversación, alguien toca la puerta. Una vez que Bonnie abre, se encuentra con Frank, quien esta cubierto de sangre e inconsciente. Bonnie, en shock, comienza a sostener a Frank en sus manos mientras comienza a llorar. Ella le toma la cabeza, pero él no responde... ---- }} Reparto |-|Principales= Annalise-604.png|Annalise Keating Nate-604.png|Nate Lahey Connor-604.png|Connor Walsh Gabriel-604.png|Gabriel Maddox Michaela-604.png|Michaela Pratt Asher-604.png|Asher Millstone Oliver-604.png|Oliver Hampton Tegan-604.png|Tegan Price Frank-604.png|Frank Delfino Bonnie-604.png|Bonnie Winterbottom *Viola Davis como Annalise Keating *Billy Brown como Nate Lahey *Jack Falahee como Connor Walsh *Rome Flynn como Gabriel Maddox *Aja Naomi King como Michaela Pratt *Matt McGorry como Asher Millstone *Conrad Ricamora como Oliver Hampton *Amirah Vann como Tegan Price *Charlie Weber como Frank Delfino *Liza Weil como Bonnie Winterbottom |-| Recurrentes e Invitados= Solomon-604.png|Solomon Vick Chloe-604.png|Chloe Millstone Abogado_de_Carl-604.png|Abogado de Carl Lanford-604.png|Agente Lanford Heidi-604.png|Heidi Turpin Robert-604.png|Robert Hseish Carl-604.png|Carl Avery-Norris-604.png|Agente Avery Norris Kelly_Bryce-604.png|Kelly Bryce Ravi-604.png|Ravi *Tom Verica como Sam Keating (Grabación de voz) *Ray Campbell como Solomon Vick *Kelen Coleman como Chloe Millstone *François Chau como Abogado de Carl *William R. Moses como Agente Lanford *Heather Mazur como Heidi Turpin *Cas Anvar como Robert Hsieh *Tobias Forrest como Carl *Jennifer Jalene como Agente Avery Norris *Katie Walder como Kelly Bryce *Dijon Talton como Ravi |-| Personajes Menores= *Rebecca Berman como Mujer de servicio de limpieza Frases Memorables Notas y Trivia Notas *Este episodio fue visto por 2.10 millones de espectadores. **Es el episodio menos visto de la serie hasta la fecha. *'Incel', es una abreviatura de la expresión inglesa involuntary celibate (celibato involuntario), es una subcultura que se manifiesta como comunidades virtuales de personas que dicen ser incapaces de mantener relaciones sexuales con una pareja, como sería su deseo. Los que se identifican como incels son casi exclusivamente hombres heterosexuales. **En pocas palabras (y como Oliver lo describe): "Son hombres que culpan a las mujeres por no querer tener sexo con ellas." *Se revela que Annalise tiene una cuenta bancaria secreta en Bermuda North Atlantic Bank. **La contraseña de Annalise para su cuenta bancaria es BBTWE8112, ya que la escuchamos decir "Bravo, Bravo, Tango, Whiskey, Echo, 8-1-1-2”. *Flirt Inferno es una aplicación de citas, probablemente basada en la aplicación de la vida real Tinder. *Tegan revela que trabajó por un tiempo en la firma en México de Caplan & Gold. **De acuerdo a Tegan, Jorge le regaló las acciones de Barrington Holdings. Ella menciona que se arrepiente de lo que hizo para ganar esas acciones. *En el episodio "Always Bet Black" de la tercera temporada, Jorge obliga a Laurel a firmar unos papeles para uno de sus negocios, Barrington Holdings podría tratarse de un caso similar. Eventos Importantes *Se revela que Nate mantuvo los archivos con los que Denver investigaba a sus estudiantes. *Michaela y Gabriel se dirigen a Nueva York donde ella enfrenta a su padre Solomon Vick, quien es un feminista. **Más tarde Solomon y Michaela se conocen. *Michaela y Gabriel descubren que Annalise fue abusada sexualmente antes de conocer a Eve. *Bonnie y Nate descubren que Tegan comparte la posesión de una empresa de Jorge con Laurel. **Tegan le revela a Bonnie que hizo cosas para ganarse lo que llama "dinero de sangre". *Oliver tiene su primer trío con Connor y un chico que conocen en un sitio de citas en linea. *La hermana de Asher, Chloe, le hace una visita. *Gabriel descubre que Annalise terminó con Eve porque se estaba enamorando de su terapeuta: Sam Keating. *Frank es golpeado brutalmente después de su encuentro con Xavier Castillo mientras buscaba por Laurel y Christopher. Titulo *Cuando Oliver y Asher llegan a la oficina de Annalise, y le informan que Carl es un "incel", la profesora de leyes les pregunta que significa eso. Oliver le explica que un incel es un hombre que culpa a las mujeres por su propia soledad y actitudes. Una vez que leen los mensajes de odio que escribía Carl, Annalise dice: "I Hate the World", lo que se podría traducir como "Odio al mundo". **'" "' – Annalise Keating Música Total Eclipse of the Heart= "Total Eclipse of the Heart" - Bonnie Tyler |-| Running Out of Time= "Running Out of Time" - Sun Heat |-| Locaciones *Oficinas del FBI (Flashforward y Presente) **(Aparición del FBI) *Apartamento de Annalise *Apartamento de Gabriel *Caplan & Gold *Casa de los Keating 4 *Casa de Bonnie *Apartamento de Nate *Nueva York **Hotel de nombre desconocido. *Tienda de helados Caso de la semana Articulo Principal: Caso de Heidi Turpin *Tegan Price, Annalise Keating y Robert Hsieh representan a Heidi Turpin, creadora de la aplicación de citas Flirt Inferno. Heidi es acusada de discriminación por uno de sus usuarios, Carl, quien argumenta que esta siendo discriminado por el algoritmo de la aplicación a la hora de emparejarlo únicamente con mujeres en silla de ruedas. Después de una ardua negociación, el caso no llega a la corte. Audiencia Trailer thumb|center|335 px Galería Agentes FBI 604.png Abogado de Carl-604.png AK-file-604.png AK-Gabriel-604.png AK-Tegan-Oliver-Asher-604.png AK-Tegan-Robert-604.png Annalise-604.png Annalise-bank-account-604.png Annalise-Robert-604.png Archivos de denver-604.png Asher-604.png Asher-Bonnie-604.png Asher-Coliver-604.png Asher-Connor-Oliver-604.png Avery-Norris-604.png Bonnie-604.png Bonnie-Nate-604.png Carl-604.png Carl-Asher-604.png Carl-Heidi-AK-Tegan-Robert-604.png Carl-lawyer-604.png Changemakers Conference NYC – Solomon Vick-604.png Chloe-604.png Coliver-threesome-604.gif Connor-604.png FBI-Nate-604.png Frank-604.png Frank-ending-604.gif Gabriel-604.png Gabriel-AK-604.png Heidi-604.png Kelly Bryce-604.png Lanford-604.png Michaela interrumpe a Solomon-604.png Michaela observa a Solomon-604.png Michaela-604.png Michaela-Gabriel-grabaciones-604.png Michaela-investiga-SolomonVick-604.png Nate-604.png Nate-FBI-604.png Oliver-604.png Ravi-604.png Robert-604.png Solomon-604.png Solomon-Michaela-604.png Tegan-604.png Tegan-AK-Robert-strategy-604.png Tegan-Annalise-604.png Tegan-Bonnie-604.png Tegan-divorcepapers-604.png Referencias Categoría:2019 Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Temporada 6 Categoría:Episodios Flashforward Categoría:Flashforward/S6 Categoría:Matthew Cruz Categoría:Scott Printz Categoría:Annalise Categoría:Nate Categoría:Gabriel Categoría:Connor Categoría:Michaela Categoría:Asher Categoría:Oliver Categoría:Tegan Categoría:Bonnie Categoría:Frank Categoría:Solomon Vick Categoría:Chloe Millstone Categoría:Abogado de Carl Categoría:Lanford Categoría:Heidi Turpin Categoría:Robert Hsieh Categoría:Carl Categoría:Avery Norris Categoría:Kelly Bryce Categoría:Ravi Categoría:Archivos de Denver Categoría:Oficinas del FBI Categoría:FBI Categoría:Apartamento de Annalise Categoría:Apartamento de Rebecca Categoría:Caplan y Gold Categoría:Casa de los Keating 4 Categoría:Casa de Bonnie Categoría:Apartamento de Nate Categoría:Nueva York Categoría:Vick Capital Categoría:Operación Fogata Categoría:Sam